A major concern in vehicles and watercrafts including usable spaces that can be susceptible to wind, sunlight, precipitation, and/or other elements of nature is containing and holding garbage, waste, refuge, and/or trash until permanent disposal. For example, truck owners often use their truck beds as mobile garbage cans. However, trash thrown in the back of trucks does not always stay put. Rather, at highway speed, with vehicles passing by, windy conditions, and bumpy roads, empty containers and other bits of trash within a truck bed can easily become airborne and turn into litter or roadway debris that destroys scenery and can be dangerous to people and wildlife. Moreover, picking up litter is costly for municipalities and transportation departments. Similarly, when exposed to wind and/or water, garbage, waste, refuse, and/or trash on boat decks can easily become airborne and pollute rivers and lakes. Further, other items (e.g., groceries, tools, fishing tackle, hunting gear, and/or sports equipment) that are commonly transported in truck beds or on boat decks can also become airborne and turn into litter if inadequately protected and/or improperly stored.
Some truck and watercraft owners have attempted to use conventional trash cans or five-gallon buckets to store trash, groceries, fishing tackle, tools, keys, gloves, and/or the like. However, conventional trash cans and five-gallon buckets are commonly unable to protect trash and/or other items from the strong and turbulent winds often present in truck beds and boat decks and are difficult to safely and conveniently secure. For example, the installation of trash cans in truck beds can be cumbersome, requiring drilling and painstaking measuring. Currently, to put a trash can in a truck bed one generally has to screw the trash can to the truck bed wall, leaving permanent holes and frequently with great frustration.
Thus, there remains a need for container systems that facilitate wind protection, convenient securement, use, and removal of trash or other items.